


Knights and Pawns

by Destina



Series: Desolation [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Early Work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-06-03
Updated: 1999-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destina/pseuds/Destina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A test of the strength of their relationship, and the disastrous consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knights and Pawns

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 1999. Posted to AO3 in 2015.

Qui-Gon Jinn looked up, squinting. A light rain misted down from the sky, wetting his face and hair. He tasted the strangely bitter moisture on his lips as he trudged up a steep, stony path with Obi-Wan Kenobi at his left side, grunting with effort. 

"Another trip through the wilderness, Master," Obi-Wan observed. "It seems we are destined to travel only to worlds without comfortable beds and hot meals." 

"And what use does a Jedi have for a comfortable bed, Padawan?" Qui-Gon questioned softly. He was rewarded with a knowing grin from his apprentice, answering the amusement sparkling in his own eyes as they rested on the younger man. "I'm afraid there will be no amenities here, Obi-Wan. The Echuro people have no need of creature comforts. Their habitats are sparse, and they sleep in deep holes." 

"Have they no structures?" Obi-Wan sounded resigned to sleeping in mud. 

"A few. I'm sure they'll provide suitable quarters for emissaries from the Senate." 

"Let us hope so." Obi-Wan's words were deep with meaning. He felt a gentle touch to his mind, a subtle signal his Master shared his hopes. After relishing the contact for a moment, he continued, "Do you think these people can be reasoned with?" 

"It's hard to say." Qui-Gon considered the question. "They control five worlds in the Echuro system through the use of smuggling. Corellian pirates run many of their routes. It makes them powerful, and they seek to be more so. We must find a way to persuade them to confine their activities to their own sector, and not expand into nearby systems, or the Senate will sanction these worlds." 

"It could lead to armed conflict between systems when supplies dwindle," Obi-Wan said, stating the conclusion they had been sent to prevent. 

Qui-Gon nodded. "The Echuro strongly resent outside influence. These people are natural telepaths, and largely immune to mind manipulation. They can easily read most sentient beings - including a Jedi. You must bring your training into focus, to guard against their tricks," he warned, slipping easily into the familiar role of teacher. "If we are to have any advantage, they must not know our thoughts. You recall our discussion?" 

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan cast a sidelong glance at the taller man walking in step with him. Boundaries, indeed. So much had changed between them since their mission on Bachuca Erodon. Obi-Wan felt as though he were riding the crest of a storm, one which shifted violently every few moments, bringing moments of terror in tandem with sheer beauty. Their relationship contained so much that was unexpected, and so new, that Obi-Wan felt breathless with discovery at every nuance of his Master's body language, every careless gesture, every movement of his eyes. It was strange to understand that after so many years together, a new journey could be begun. 

It seemed almost impossible to stand next to this powerful, silent man and not betray an inkling of what was between them. Of all the teachings Obi-Wan was mindful of, this was the most important. He had given Qui-Gon his understanding and his word, and he meant to keep it. 

Qui-Gon stopped and turned to Obi-Wan, bringing his wise, knowing gaze to bear on his apprentice, and Obi-Wan suddenly realized that his Master had understood the undercurrent of feeling, if not the actual thoughts, he'd just been pondering. Qui-Gon touched his palm to Obi-Wan's cheek, stroking with his thumb, feeling the hot flush of self-recrimination there. "Don't be too hard on yourself, Padawan," Qui-Gon said with a slight smile. "It's difficult for me, as well." 

"I'll try harder, Master," Obi-Wan said quietly. 

Qui-Gon nodded, pleased, and dropped his hand, which still seemed to burn against Obi-Wan's chilled skin. The Master Jedi then turned back to the path and continued on. Obi-Wan shivered with desire, took a deep breath to clear his mind, and climbed after his Master. 

It took two more hours of solid exertion before they were able to scale the ridge atop the valley where the Echuro city was situated. They stopped to take in their surroundings. The valley was the lush, dense green of a tropical forest, dewy and somewhat murky beneath the foliage. A few dark structures, low to the ground and well-concealed by overgrowth, were centered inside the miniature forest. Flickering light from an occasional torch caught the eye before being obscured by dark shapes moving about. 

The two Jedi exchanged a look of silent agreement as they began their descent toward the village. The place seemed to scream of danger. Best to be on their guard. They passed a tiny landing field which was not apparent from above, on which sat three spacecraft; two Republican shuttles and one Corellian freighter. Qui-Gon wondered to himself how the Echuro had acquired the shuttles. Perhaps the situation was more complex than first believed. If a black market had already sprung up in this system, the Senate would have to take strong measures, measures with which a Jedi could not interfere. 

A sudden crashing through the undergrowth caused the two men to turn in perfect unison, cloaks swinging behind them, hands on the hilts of their lightsabers. They were like mirror images of one another, the same alert but calm expression on their faces. Eight Echuro with torches were approaching them, led by two more with empty hands. The Echuro were dark-skinned, somewhat muddy, a bit scaly and a little furry, and exuded waves of psychic energy which enveloped the Jedi from several meters away. 

Obi-Wan fought down his surprise at the unrefined, almost seismic power which thrummed through him like muffled percussive blasts. He concentrated on displaying the same imperturbable expression that his Master wore on his own face. It was impossible to tell if Qui-Gon was affected; his Master was completely closed to him, his mind shut like a steel blast door. They stood together, waiting motionless, until the Echuro stopped before them. 

"Greetings, Jedi. I am Chuado. This, " said the creature, gesturing to his companion next to him, "is Ruutha." 

"Greetings, Chuado, Ruutha. I am Qui-Gon Jinn. This is my apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi. As you know, we have been sent by the Senate to discuss some matters which concern the Echuro." 

"Yes, we received word today. Come, follow us." The Echuro representatives stepped aside, creating a path straight into the center of their escorts. Without hesitation, Qui-Gon stepped forward and began following their guides, and as he did so, the beings closed ranks around him, effectively separating him from Obi-Wan, who was but a few steps behind. Qui-Gon could sense Obi-Wan's nervousness, and could easily understand why; the Echuro were far more mentally powerful than he had been led to believe. 

The small procession wound its way through clearings and cut paths in the brush, before emerging into what appeared to be a town center. A few Echuro were there engaged in trading with assorted Humans and Corellians. One tall woman leaning in the shadow of a rounded doorway caught Qui-Gon's eye as they passed; she gave him a sharp, reflective look, folding her arms across her chest. Qui-Gon felt her dark eyes on him as they moved away. Finally the party reached an oval building, lit from within by a warm glow, and were ushered inside. 

The Echuro took their places in seats across the room, and Qui-Gon crossed the room to stand before them, acutely conscious of Obi-Wan at his left shoulder, as he should be. They bowed together, and as Qui-Gon straightened, he began speaking in low, neutral tones. "Thank you for receiving us. We have been sent to speak with you regarding Echuro trading practices. As you must know, profiteering is not allowed within the Republic. The Senate hopes an agreement may be reached which will be lucrative for both the Republic and the Echuro. We are here to assist in this regard, and to request the Echuro confine their activities to their own system." 

Obi-Wan watched as his Master continued to speak. He focused on Qui-Gon's lips, feeling almost hypnotized for a moment, before he realized his Master was exerting some sort of counter-influence on the psychic flow which continued to swirl around them. A sudden illusion danced in Obi-Wan's mind, of his lips crushing his Master's, taking, bruising, his tongue tasting every corner of his Master's mouth. With a blank countenance, Obi-Wan turned his attention to the two Echuro leaders, who were listening intently to Qui-Gon. Nevertheless, the image persisted in his mind, demanding his attention. He jostled the idea until it was squashed into a far corner of his consciousness. 

"What profit is there for us in bargaining with the Senate, Qui-Gon Jinn?" Chuado asked shrewdly. "We own this system. We may own others. We control our own money. We do not need to negotiate." 

"Is there nothing you would consider? The Senate has much to offer. Supply contracts, trade routes with worlds you have no access to. Many things are possible." Qui-Gon's voice remained even and reasonable. "You have but to name a point where we may start, and we will begin our discussions." 

//fingernails raking down the length of his body, leaving scratches and deep welts, and with a howling cry he is losing control, coming harder than he has ever come in his life, teeth buried in his shoulder, oblivious to his shuddering shouts of rapture// 

"...their answer tomorrow." Qui-Gon was bowing low, preparing to take his leave of the room, and Obi-Wan realized with a jolt that he'd missed a substantial amount of the conversation - perhaps even several minutes. Shaken, he fought off his disorientation and belatedly bowed to the Echuro, avoiding the look his Master gave him. He matched Qui-Gon's steps automatically as they were escorted from the room. 

Chuado and Ruutha waited until the Jedi Master and his apprentice were quite some distance from their communal chamber. "What did you discover?" Chuado asked eagerly. 

Ruutha sent a mental picture to Chuado, answering, "The young one is much easier to manipulate. He is strong in the Force, but we will be able to turn that to our advantage." 

"Their feelings for one another are quite strong," Chuado mused. Ruutha sent him a questioning thought; he had not been able to penetrate the mind of the elder Jedi, but Chuado was much more dominant in matters of the mind. "It will be a simple thing to use one against the other."

*****************  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stepped into their designated sleeping space and bowed slightly to the guards who escorted them. The moment the door was secured behind them, Qui-Gon was tending to Obi-Wan, his concern so evident in his eyes that Obi-Wan was alarmed. His Master removed Obi-Wan's cloak and settled him on a low chair, crouching down before him and clasping his Padawan's hands between his own larger ones. Only then did Obi-Wan realize two things; that he was trembling, and that he was nearly numb with a coldness that went far beyond the physical. 

"Look at me, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon's voice held a note of command, of urgency. 

Obi-Wan raised his head with a supreme effort. "I'm all right, Master," he said, hearing the words ring false despite his best attempt at sincerity. 

"You're not." Qui-Gon contradicted him vehemently, still without raising his voice. "They invaded your mind, Obi-Wan. For a time, I lost all sense of your living presence. What did you experience?" His fingers curled around Obi-Wan's reassuringly. 

Obi-Wan felt an urge to retreat, to crawl into bed and shut his eyes tightly, but his Master's hands and eyes anchored him firmly in place. Hesitantly, he answered, "I had a...vision...of us together. We were as one, but not...not as we usually are. More violence, more anger. I couldn't tear my mind away, Master. It overwhelmed me." 

"Do you understand that they caused this thought to appear in your mind? It didn't come from within you, Padawan. You must not let this thought disturb you." Qui-Gon leaned forward. "They were testing you, to see how susceptible you are to their manipulations. Because they weren't able to breach my control, they violated yours instead. They are looking for an advantage, Obi-Wan. You mustn't hand it to them." 

"I understand, Master." His voice sounded heavy and old, too fatigued. Even as he spoke, those large hands were undressing him, soothing him, warming his skin, attempting to wipe away the memory of the image which was clinging to the fringes of Obi-Wan's thoughts. He was whisked to the larger of the two low beds, the one doubtless intended for Qui-Gon, and wrapped completely in blankets. 

Qui-Gon touched Obi-Wan's mind very briefly, as though worried the intrusion would be unwelcome, and delivered warm solace to that very dark place. In answer, Obi-Wan flooded their bond with deep gratitude, and not a little fear. Qui-Gon turned to the holocam and made contact with the Supreme Chancellor, quickly detailing the demands of the Echuro. 

Obi-Wan listened drowsily to the details he'd missed, including the outrageous demand that the Senate agree to allow the Echuro to traffic their goods in any system they desired without tariffs or restrictions. He knew this would never be permitted, and that no matter what his Master might propose, the Echuro would not be willing to settle this dispute. It would be the end of their world, for the Senate would have to resort to the drastic measure of stopping, impounding and perhaps destroying the Echuro ships. 

Qui-Gon switched off the holocam and removed his own cloak, quickly shedding his clothes, and climbed into bed with Obi-Wan, enfolding him in his arms. "Are you warm enough?" his Master asked, in a voice as soothing and rich as velvet. 

"Qui-Gon..." 

"You're not to blame, Obi-Wan. You are tired, and in need of rest. Tomorrow you will have another chance to test your abilities." Qui-Gon buried his face against the nape of Obi-Wan's neck and slowly drifted off into much-needed sleep. 

Obi-Wan felt less than equal to the challenge of knighthood, and less than equal to his Master, for the first time in quite some time. He closed his eyes, attempting to lose himself in sleep, but the image prevailed...

*********************  
"I made contact with the Chancellor last night, and there can be no agreement to your demands," Qui-Gon stated succinctly, bringing the Echuro leaders up to date. "They are too sweeping, too large in scope. Perhaps if we -" 

"Just a moment, Jedi. How do we know our position was fairly represented to the Senate? We cannot know for certain what you discussed. We will want you to contact the Senate again, to be more persuasive. This world will be under a communications disruption this day for..." Chuado hesitated, "...certain reasons. Therefore you will make our appeal tonight." 

"There is nothing more to be said, Chuado." Qui-Gon was firm. Obi-Wan felt his Master warning him, with a subtle gesture, that he should be ready. 

"That is your opinion, Jedi." Chuado made a gesture with his wrist. 

Qui-Gon immediately drew his lightsaber, and was pleased to see Obi-Wan draw his as well. The beams of blue and green arced and sizzled as they sprang into life. Chuado stood, and an immense, deep humming noise began to fill the chamber. 

The light from the Jedi weapons died away, leaving the Jedi holding the hafts of their weapons, useless. Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan summoning the Force to move objects, presumably their captors, and stopped him with a touch to the sleeve of his cloak. 

Chuado continued as if there had been no interruption of any kind. "Therefore, we have determined that one of you will remain with our guards as hostage. To ensure, of course, only that our side is...fairly represented... during your next communication with the Senate." 

Before Qui-Gon could reply, Obi-Wan stepped smoothly in front of him. "Then I will be the one," he said. His voice was strong, and his posture without tension. "My Master must negotiate, as I do not have full authority to make such decisions at the present time. I will remain here with you." 

Qui-Gon's hand closed on his shoulder. "My Padawan is correct - he does not have the authority to decide such things. Including what role he will play in negotiations." Obi-Wan heard the rebuke, but made no move to step aside. "I will remain with you until my apprentice contacts Coruscant tonight." 

Chuado looked from one to the other for a long moment, weighing the value of each man as hostage. The younger man's feelings were pure, and so easy to read; he was ready to die for his Master, and stepped forward to defend him as might be predicted. Though not his decision to make, it was the correct one, and one his Master should have agreed to for the sake of their mission. On the other hand, although the Master Jedi was outwardly calm, he had committed a crucial error - the Padawan could not negotiate on behalf of the Senate. And so Chuado understood -- his Master was trying to save his apprentice from any further danger. 

"Take the boy," Chuado ordered. 

Qui-Gon felt his heart lurch sideways in his chest as Obi-Wan was dragged from beneath Qui-Gon's hand. Qui-Gon could not take his eyes off his apprentice as he was led away. There was a peaceful air about him, almost contented, and Qui-Gon knew there was nothing the younger man would not gladly suffer to make certain his Master would remain safe. 

"You may move freely about our city, Master Jedi. But do not attempt any foolish heroics. Or we will make him suffer. Go now," Chuado ordered. 

Qui-Gon walked from the room, his mind following Obi-Wan in the opposite direction, clinging tenuously to the threads of their contact even with the dreadful psychic interference from the Echuro. If he were going to save his Padawan, he must maintain contact. It was their only hope.


End file.
